Gebruikersblog:VicGeorge2K9/"Grote Smurf van grote attractie" ("Papa's Big Crush") vertaling monster
Het was op een andere prachtige ochtend in het dorp Smurf wanneer Empath gewekt, vers uit een nacht van slaap en zich bewust van het feit dat een geheel twee maanden verstreken waren sinds hij Psychelia voor goede links en aangezien Gargamel laatst in het bos voet heeft. Het was leuk voor hem te stap uit en zien het dorp terug van de manier waarop die het eruit zag voordat de boze menselijke wizard bijna vernietigd. Eerlijk gezegd, het beter was om stap uit en zie iedereen klaar voor de dag vooruit in hun eigen tempo dan het was in Psychelia. Daar moest iedereen volgen een routine instellen voor hen door de Psyche Master, die moest worden gevolgd om de brief en waarbinnen geen afwijking of korte recreatie. Luiheid en vrije tijd had geen plaats in Psychelia, dus hij herinnerd zijn instructeurs zeggen. Empath doorgegeven door Luilaksmurf op zijn weg naar waar de dag hem zou nemen. Hij maakte geen beweging om hem wakker te worden. Hij glimlachte alleen naar de oversleeping Smurf. Gelukkig je leven was nooit geleefd worden in Psychelia, mijn collega Luilaksmurf, Empath beval hem zwijgend. Nadat hij had zijn ontbijt, Empath zijn rondes begon als de assistent counselor, observeren alles gaande en magere ondersteuning te bieden aan wie erom gevraagd. Voor het grootste deel, alles ging enkel langs boete — die aan Empath betekende dat het ook vreedzame voor hem was. Een klein deel van hem leefde voor een beetje van opwinding, waarvan hij wist dat was niet wat een ware Psyche zou verlangen. Hij kwam door de Smurfin huis en zag haar druk aan het werk op haar huis, met grote Smurf al er de ladder voor haar bedrijf. "Begroeting, Grote Smurf en Smurfin," Empath begroet. "Deze smurf had niet verwacht te zien jullie hier beiden!" "Nou, ik moest iemand om me de gaten in mijn dak repareren, want het al begint heeft te lekken in mijn slaapkamer, te helpen" Smurfin antwoordde, "en Grote Smurf toevallig hier rechts na het ontbijt te houden de ladder voor me!" "Het is geen echt probleem helemaal, Smurfin," Grote Smurf genoemd. "Er was niet veel anders voor mij te doen vandaag in mijn laboratorium!" "Hoe gaat het daar beneden, toch?" Smurfin gevraagd. Empath gemerkt dat Grote Smurf was kijken op Smurfin in een nogal beledigend wijze wanneer hij haar beantwoordt. "Oh, gewoon op zoek mooi!" hij grinnikte. "Blijf er gedurende een minuut meer, Grote Smurf!" riep ze neer. "Geen noodzaak om haast, Smurfin! Ik kan staan hier alle dag!" Grote Smurf antwoordde Empath fronste als hij bleef Grote Smurf observeren. Hij voelde dat de leider van ogen kreeg breder als hij zag Smurfin van achter, en zijn mond was voortdurend gapend open. Wat er gaande is met u, Grote Smurf, vroeg hij zich af. "Oke, Grote Smurf, ik ben klaar," Smurfin aangekondigd. "Ik ben mijn weg naar beneden de ladder beginnen!" Ze langzaam afgedaald uitvoering de emmer van mortel en een oude spatel die ze voor de afdichtingskits in de ene hand gebruikt toen de volgende rung die haar voet landde op brak, en ze vond zelf dalen, huilen voor hulp. "Ik heb u, Smurfin" Grote Smurf gereageerd zoals hij snel haar in zijn armen gevangen. "Dank u, Grote Smurf," Smurfin beantwoordt rustig nadat ze een zucht van opluchting slaakte. "Ik echt gewaardeerd uw hulp vanmorgen!" "Het was mijn plezier, Smurfin," Grote Smurf gezegd, hoewel hij keek alsof hij niet dit moment wilde te beëindigen. "Oh...Grote Smurf... kunt u me nu gaan," herinnerd ze zachtjes. "Oh...Het spijt me, Smurfin," Papa Smurf nederig gereageerd, want hij stond Smurfin terug te zijn op haar voeten. Hij probeerde te houden zo vriendelijk een glimlach als hij keek haar in haar huis om haar schort werk gaan, maar hij wist dat Empath keek hem als een havik. Hij voelde een beetje Smurf wiens hand is gevangen bereiken in ergens waar het niet thuishoort. "Deze smurf wil met je praten, Grote Smurf," zei Empath ten slotte als hij en Grote Smurf begon te lopen een beetje afstand van Smurfin van huis. "Deze smurf wordt steeds een beetje bezorgd over u." "Oh?" Grote Smurf afgevraagd. "Wat is het over mij dat je jezelf bezorgdheid moet over?" "De manier waarop die u al rond Smurfin handelt hebt," beantwoordt Empath. "Deze smurf heeft gemerkt dat je hebt zijn staren haar in wat Brilsmurf een wellustige wijze zou noemen, en dan wanneer ze viel en je haar gevangen, u haar in je armen voor een beetje te lang gehouden!" "Empath, Empath, Empath!" Grote Smurf berispte. "U waarschijnlijk zien dingen die gewoon zijn niet gebeurt! Alles wat er gaande is gewoon mij Smurfin helpen." "Deze smurf kan vertellen is er meer bij kijken dan alleen dat, Vader Smurf," Empath persistent gemaakt. "Deze smurf kan zin gevoelens in u die vergelijkbaar met die van mijn collega's Smurfen zijn — een gevoel van plezier wanneer u rond Smurfin bent, en een gevoel van beroofd wanneer u niet rond haar. Als deze smurf niet beter wist, kon deze smurf zeggen dat u ondervindt een amoureuze verliefdheid met Smurfin!" Grote Smurf kon voelen zichzelf krijgen van rood in het gezicht van de verlegenheid van het hebben van te zeggen precies wat hij voelde Empath horen. En hij zeker niet bevalt. "NOU, IK NIET NODIG U VOORTDUREND LEZING WAT IS IN MIJN HOOFD ALS DAT!" hij schreeuwde boos op Empath. "WAAROM NIET U GEWOON LAAT MIJN GEDACHTEN?" Empath voelde nauwelijks gekwetst door Grote Smurf van plotselinge flits van woede. Maar hij het gevoel dat hij zou hebben overschreden zijn grenzen wanneer hij was opsporen van iemands gevoelens. "Deze smurf verontschuldigt zich voor op uw gedachten, Vader Smurf, binnendringende" zei Empath. "Het was niet van deze smurf voornemen om uw geheimen op geen enkele manier te schenden." Grote Smurf spotte op dat voordat hij ging af. Categorie:Blogberichten